


The Presbury Letters (podfic)

by mific



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drug Addiction, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Serious Injuries, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parted by WWI, Holmes and Watson write to each other. Podfic of Katieforsythe's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presbury Letters (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Presbury Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13827) by katieforsythe. 



> Created for Podbang 2010. This proved unexpectedly tricky to record, due to the need to convey writing and reading letters, and even censored sections in letters. I hope that the way I managed that works for you. Part of my post all the podfic to AO3 campaign.

The original text is [here](http://liquidfic.org/presburyletters.html)  


Length: 1 hr 56 min

[download M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kggb91isp9vw5i4/The-Presbury-Letters.m4b) 54 MB  
[download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6d6wp4l9hwct1l9/The-Presbury-Letters.mp3) 106 MB

streaming option


End file.
